Collection: Y esas otras cosas
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Recopilación de OS y Drabble realizados para actividades de Dz. M por precaución (me momento son K )


Bueno mis queridos lectores (¿) Ya que he estado escribiendo unos cuantos OS y drabbles para las diferentes actividades de Dz, pero que se alejan de los proyectos iniciados o en mente, todas ellas irán publicadas aquí, acompañados de una breve ficha.

* * *

><p>Aquí el primero.<p>

**Tit:** Cuentos de Campamento

**Entregado para:** Crepypastas de Foros Dz

**Nota:** 32/40 (un ocho)

**Resultado**: 3º (empate en el segundo lugar con 35 ptos) Aprovecho para dar la enhorabuena a la ganadora: Lady Beelze

* * *

><p><strong>Cuentos de Campamento<strong>

-"Hacía frío. Era de noche. Es más, era una noche como esta. El viento ululaba, y hacía crujir las ramas de los árboles. El fuego de la hoguera crepitaba a un ritmo constante. El viento movía las llamas, que seguían ejecutando el enérgico baile con el que alumbraban y calentaban a los que estaban entorno a la hoguera. Era una hoguera como ésta. Los digimon estaban reunidos allí, cantando esas canciones infantiles que se cantan alrededor de la hogueras, ríendo, y pasando un buen rato… Cuando de pronto… Apareció.

Ellos no se esperaban su llegada, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera le sintieron llegar. Aprovechó que estaban entretenidos para atacar. Llevaba acechandoles mucho tiempo; y llevaba más tiempo aún con hambre y con sed de sangre. Pero decidió esperar hasta medianoche para realizar su ataque. Ya sabeís, medianoche es la hora maldita en la que moran todos los males, y aparecen esa clase de bestias.

Su paso era ligero a través del bosque, e iba acompasado con el viento, que le guíaba hasta su siguiente presa. Le gustaba el sabor de los digimons jóvenes. Y había seguido el rastro hasta el campamento.

Los digimons seguían cantando inocentemente. Estaban a punto de terminar la canción, cuando la última nota quedó eclipsada por un grito ensordecedor. La bestia estaba allí, y había venido para matarlos…"-

Los digimon del campamento estaban nerviosos, y a la vez ensimismados con la historia que Gotsumon estaba narrando. El digimon acompañaba la narración con gestos, subidas y bajadas de tono, y todo tipo de estratagemas, para que pareciera todo lo más real posible.

Algo se movió detrás suyo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó un pequeño Hawkmon, sentado en una roca.

-No lo sé.- respondió Gotsumon.- No interrumpas la historia.-

Los demás lanzaron una mirada recriminatoria al pájaro, e indicaron a Gotsumon que continuara.

-"Sus garras se incaron en las carnes de su primera víctima, mientras sus compañeros contemplaban horrorizados, la muerte de su amigo… La sangre tiñó la noche de rojo carmesí."-

De repente, un ruido ensordecedor sonó a su espalda. Todos se giraron para averiguar que era lo que había perturbado la calma en la que se encontraban. De entre los matorrales, se asomaron unos ojos amarillos, fosforitos y vidriosos. Tenían algo de muerto, siniestro e irradiaban maldad. La criatura dio unos pasos para acercarse a ellos.

Todos soltaron un tremendo grito ny el caos cundió entre ellos. Los gritos cesaron al escuchar una tremenda carcajada. Gotsumon no paraba de reirse, y señalar a sus compañeros. Le miraron con incredulidad.

Gotsumon, sin dejar de reir, señaló el matorral. Pumpkinmon, también riendose, salió con paso despreocupado y se situó al lado de Gotsumon, apoyando su brazo en el hombro del digimon.

-Ilusos.- comentó Gotsumon.- No puedo creer que hayáis caído en un truco tan barato.-

-El mérito es tuyo. Tu narración era estupenda.- dijo Pumpkinmon.

-No, no. El mérito es tuyo. No sabía que fueras capaz de poner así los ojos. Parecían los de un cadáver.- le devolvió el cumplido.

-No ha tenido gracia.- masculló Agumon, dando un paso a delante. El resto le respaldó.

-La culpa es vuestra.- contestó Gotsumon.- Sois demasiado crédulos.-

-Los monstruos de esa clase no existen. Deberíais saberlo de sobra.- les recriminó Pumpkinmon.

-Esos monstruos si que existen. Que no nos hayamos encontrado con ninguno todavía no significa que no estén ahí.- respondió Hawkmon.

-No seas ingenuo Hawkmon.- Gotsumon se acercó hasta estar frente a él.- Ni que hubiera digimon que fueran devorando a otros digimons, así, por las buenas.-

-Eso no quita para que fuera una broma de mal gusto.- respaldó Agumon a su compañero.- Ya os la devolveremos. Vamonos chicos. Es hora de irse a dormir.-

Los digimons se fueron dirigiendo a sus respectivas cabañas, dejando a Gotsumon y a Pumpkingmon solos en torno a la hoguera.

-Yo pensé que no iba a funcionar.- confesó Pumpkinmon. – Menos mal que son unos ingenuos.-

-Los monstruos no existen. ¿Quién más iba a querer asustarles?-

Rompieron otra vez a reir. Aún no tenían ganas de irse a la cama, así que decidieron ir a dar una vuelta. No necesitaban al resto para pasarselo bien. Para eso eran mejores amigos.

Dieron una vuelta rápida alrededor de las cabañas y se internaron en el bosque, colina arriba. Aquel era un lugar tranquilo, donde podrían campar a sus anchas sin molestar al resto de sus compañeros. Se sentaron en una roca, y comenzaron a charlas. Pumpkingmon y Gotsumon compartían muchas aficiones, y poseían gustos parecidos. Ambos eran dos digimon que sólo pensaban en divertirse. Se pasaban todo el día riendo y tratando de hacer reir a los demás. Aunque a estos no les gustaban las bromas que hacían…

Se tumbaron en la hierba y observaron el cielo. Era una noche estrellada, bella de comtemplar. Los cuerpos celestes lucían desde el firmamento, emitiendo un brillo hermoso y a la par inquietante.

Embelesados con aquella imagen perfecta, no se percataron de los pasos firmes que azotaban la tierra, acercandose cada vez más a ellos. Sus grandes y afiladas garras, producían un leve sonido metálico al pisar, pero ni Pumpkingmon ni Gotsumon parecieron darse cuenta.

Estando a ún palmo de ellos, alzó su pata delantera y clavó sus garras en el cuerpecillo de Pumpmon. La marioneta soltó un grito, y torno la mirada a su eterno compañero de aventuras. Su expresión de horror le incitó a comenzar una apresurada carrera mientras su amigo se desintegraba.

Dando tumbos por ninguna parte, descendió ladera abajo, rodando desesperadamente por huír del recién llegado. La peor pesadilla que todos los digimon que habitaban la zona, qe desde niños oían su historia, la que sus padres les contaban para que se durmiesen. Si existía realmente, es que lo habían convocado con su pesada broma.

Aquel ente demoníaco corría a la velocidad del rayo, impasible e impacable. Las sombras eran su motor, su vehículo y su escondrijo. Fue creado para perseguir a los malvados, ese era su cometido. Ahora, lo perseguía a él.

Gotsumon, consciente de que la persecución no duraría mucho tiempo, paró y tornó para esconderse, apoyado en un árbol. Maldijo el día en que dejo de creer. Maldijo el día en que se les había ocurrido la desgraciada idea de burlarse de sus compañeros de aquella manera. Y maldijo el día en que el cazador de virus fue corrompido y convertido en el ser más sanguinario de la historia.

-Si me llamas, te oigo. Si me piensas, te siento.-

El murmullo resonaba no muy lejos de él. Lo más probable era que sólo fueran voces en su cabeza. Mas cuando su cazador saltó hasta alcanzarle, cayó en la cuenta de que no lo era. Se acurrucó en la dura tierra en la que yacía, deslizando su cuerpo de tierra lentamente por el tronco hasta tocar el suelo.

-¿Me habías llamado?- preguntó. Su voz era firme, grave y grácil, como si sus palabras se deslizaran por el aire hasta llegar a sus oídos como la más dulce de las melodías.

Gotsumon desplegó sus brazos de su cabeza, y sus ojos amarillos contemplaron la todopoderosa figura ante la que se encontraba. Al percatarse de que lo miraba, el digimon se aproximó, echándole el aliento encima. Olía a sangre y a rosas. Era agradable, a la par que perturbador.

-Has contado una de las historias sobre mí que más me gustan.-

Gotsumon abrió entonces los ojos como platos.

-Pero si nos la hemos inventado…- murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyese.

-Todas las historias que cuentan sobe mí son reales. Incluída ésta. Aunque el detalle de que me como a mis víctimas, y otras barbaries no son del todo ciertas.-

-Es imposible.- negó Gotsumon, aferrándose a la verdad que creía conocer. -Aún no ha habido ninguna masacre en ningún campamento.-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Aún.-

Entonces Gotsumon comprendió. Les habían condenado a todos.

Aquella leyenda viviente abrió sus tres bocas, expulsando el fuego verde que tanto le caracterizaba, chamuscando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. "El fuego fatuo ya no es azul, es verde", se decía.

Entonces, a la luz de la luna de medianoche, su hora favorita de caza, Cerberusmon continúo su camino al campamento. Seguro que allí había presas que estaban deseosas por ser devoradas.

**FIN**


End file.
